Blade's Gone Crazy
by MarioFireRed
Summary: Set in a world where Elrios is in a time of peace. Raven, in his spare time, became hooked on a dating sim much to the detriment of the Elgang. Concerned, they confront him when his hobby becomes too obsessive and one of them proposes a plan for him. The plan? Find a lover within one of the girls in the group! Surely this doesn't become a Harem or something- oh wait...


**Me: Welcome to the new year everybody! It's been a while since I last updated isn't it? Anyway this was ORIGINALLY going to be my one-shot X-mas story for ShadisticArchdevil, however a certain Pokemon game kept me busy during that time. Instead I thought up ideas and came up with one to make this a full fledged story. I'm not sure how this'll affect the other fanfics of mine (the more popular ones anyway), but I'm pretty sure I can manage XD!**

**Classes:**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis (I accepted it): Blazing Heart**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Add: Math Te- I mean Psychic Tracer**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Harem Begins_

The beautifully orange sunset glistened over at the horizon in the perfect end for today. Crisp yet cool air gently breezing through the deserted beach save for us two, the ocean waves periodically swaying back and forth in tides, and most importantly the beautiful blonde-haired girl in front of me.

"Raven..." Her clear forest eyes shone brightly on her perfectly proportioned cream skinned face. "Today was a lot of fun, I really enjoyed our time together." She spoke serenely and rang like Mother Nature bestowed her own wonderful voice upon her.

"Me too, Seris!" I replied back while keeping myself from snickering at the luminescent blush that reddened her face just then.

"H-Hey Raven! I-It's not that funny!" Seris attempted to shut me up, however her voice just now only produced more laughter. Tired of repeating this same process over and over, she accepted her defeat and pouted.

_Oh how cute it makes her. _I thought to myself, smirking in a blink. Anyway that's besides the point, today I'm planning the first move. "Seris." I calmed myself down enough and prepared to ask the big question, propping myself down on one knee.

"Y-Yes!" She snapped out of Seris-Land and positioned herself as a soldier, an old habit of hers as a former Mercenary member.

"Would you..." Jesus I didn't know I could sweat this much. C'mon Raven! She's the most beautiful and sweetest girl you've ever met and she feels the same way about you, it's once in a lifetime man! Alright I can do this. I can do this. "Would you..."

"...Marry me?" She took two steps back, her sandals crunching on the soft beach sand.

"I...I..." Concerned, I quickly jumped on my two feet and faced her. I noticed a surprised and shocked expression drawn on her face. "I don't know what to say..." A tear dripped down.

"Is...Is that a..." I gently pressed on her for an answer, good or bad. I finally got it when she smiled.

"Yes!" She leaped through the sand, closing the distance between us, and hugged me in her arms. "YES! I'll marry you Raven!" Seris stares lovingly at my hazel eyes with her own truthful ones.

"Seris...I'll treasure our time together forever." I returned the hug, sharing our happiness.

"Me too!" The sun finally sets as her proclamation escaped her lips.

**HAPPY END!**

"I did it...I finally did it..." I held the El-Port in my hands as the credits rolled in the game inside. "FINALLY! AFTER YEARS OF DEVOTION MY HARD WORK FINALLY PAID OFF!"

**-SMACK-**

"RAVEN!" A very pissed off silhouette in red pajamas just smacked me in the head. "IT'S FREAKING THREE IN THE MORNING! GO PRACTICE YOUR MORNING YELL LATER WHEN YOU'RE NOT DISTURBING OUR SLEEP!"

"Ow..." I set my portable device on the nightstand and glared at the perpetrator. "It's not my fault I'm already married Elsword!"

"Married." He held down my shoulders and stared with those sleepy yet vicious crimson eyes. "Married to a 2D girl. Do you know how many fucks I give at your accomplishment?"

"How many?" I already knew where this is going, considering this is the impatient Elsword we're talking about.

He crossed his arms like an X. "Zero. Hell using the bathroom is more of an achievement than this!" Satisfied, the red idiot slammed the door shut, went to his room, and slept.

"Hmph, you'll never understand the beauty of dating sims Elsword. I'll introduce you to my favorite eroge when you're older, an 18th birthday present perhaps." I mumbled to myself out of self defense, closing the game and going to sleep.

From this you can tell I'm not your typical guy. Sure I like girls, but I only like those in games. Aisha, our resident tsundere loli, Rena, an elf who obviously looks like a slut, Eve, some stuck up rich girl with an unhealthy dose of arrogance, Ara, a girl struggling too hard to imitate the perfect 2D girls, and Elesis, Elsword's protective and extremely short tempered sister. Those five are true examples why I don't trouble myself in associating with the female humans of the 3D world. Unfortunately for me those five live here along with this brat Elsword, Chung (I like this kid cause he doesn't ask too many questions), Add (I swear to god he's going to go Yandere mode when he divides by zero), and of course yours truly.

* * *

I awoke slowly as the Sun's rays penetrated through the curtains directly into my eyelids. Thanks Mother Nature, maybe I'll go trample on a flower bed or two to thank you for your concern about me acting dead in my sleep. Well whatever might as well get this day over with. I trudged myself out of bed and headed downstairs from my room.

This is one decision today that I truly regretted.

Seven pairs of red glaring eyes bore on me by the kitchen table. "Raven." Tch, I guess we know which little red-headed brat ratted me out to the rest of the gang. "I believe we have something to talk about." Fantastic. Not only do I start my day with a middle finger from the Sun in the form of it's rays, but now I gotta deal with this shit!

"I don't have anything to say to you shorty." I refuted back, my El-Port in hand. I didn't want to waste any time dealing with this, so I powered on my portable device and prepared myself for Seris's grand entrance.

"Welcome back Ra-" The screen unexpectedly clicked shut.

"Oi! What the hell!" Naturally I got pissed off as two very distinct black and white drones returned to their silver-haired master after they tampered with my system. "Eve! The hell did I say about messing with other people!" I called the self-proclaimed Nasod Queen out on her drones' actions.

"It's funny you should mention that Raven." The pale girl stood up and attempted to threaten me with her presence, even though I stand a full head taller than her. Her golden eyes stared viciously at mine (not that I particularly care, I already dealt with heroines of her kind many times...in games) and her silver hair flowing down to her back as she made her way towards me. Speaking of down I had to tilt my head down in order to face her, catching an eyeful of her skin tight black Nasod suit and thigh high boots. However despite Eve's "sexy" look as deemed by Chung and Add many, many times, I was too occupied being pissed off at her rather than thinking up sexual fantasies I'd rather be having with my beloved Seris. "Because we feel you're too vocal when playing those games." She started her nag fest, outmatched only by Rena's on how annoyed they make me. "Specifically whenever those outbursts disturb us," Eve narrowed her eyes and shook her fist right at my face, "like when we're trying to FUCKING SLEE-"

"OKAY!" Chung, our long haired-pretty boy (or so he calls himself), restrained the Nasod bitch and covered her mouth before she "really let me have it". "Let's not try to kill each other first thing in the morning like you two always do!"

As that situation goes extra smoothly, and by smoothly I mean Eve's drones sneaking up behind the Cannoneer, distracting him, and allowing their master to beat the ever living shit out of him by the couch, I turned my attention to the rest of the remaining roommates. In particular we have the aforementioned "Perfect 3D girl" Ara cleared her throat and took her turn to persuade me out of my glorious 2D world together with Seris. With those lustrous flowing black hair, gleaming maple eyes, and not to mention a white martial arts dress (clearly showing off her rather large chest), she'd look straight out of one of the H-Games I play. However her "Nice and Polite" personality is too generic and easy a heroine to conquer, hence why I typically don't bother myself with her (and the rest of the girls for that matter) that often.

"Um...Raven..." Oh yeah that's another thing I forgot to mention about Ara, she's shy. Like she'd stick close to us whenever we went out somewhere in public and acted like she's very vulnerable left alone. Poor girl, probably from trauma experienced when her hometown got decimated by her turned-evil brother. Not that I particularly care, though I did notice she was leading me back to her room tugging at my arm and all. "There's something we need to discuss regarding this...just us two."

Bad move. Just as I expected Elsword's mischievous eyes lit up at the sight of this. "Well well, didn't knew you were into older men Ara?" The brat began irritating me for the third time within the past 24 hours.

"And I didn't know you were into older women Elsword." I countered back with a cool smirk on my face. "We always see the way you look at Aisha, you little pervert." Damn how I wished the crew back at my Black Crow ship were here right now, they would've been all like "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" and this could've been more badass than it actually was. Though there was one thing that made this all the more hilarious.

His instantly reddening face, and the evil glares of death coming from the magician I mentioned about and Elsword's older sister, Elesis.

"So you ogle at me all the time huh?" Oh man this is gonna get interesting! "It's true that my initial transformation to Void Princess startled you all at first, though I'd assume that at least YOU of all people wouldn't bring an innocent image of me into your dirty perverted fantasies!" Aisha gripped her axe-like staff (OH BOY!) even tighter and began swinging it at Elsword. "So while you stare that THIS, tell me how you would like to die. Electrocution? Perhaps I should summon Angkor to rip your flesh out bit by bit? Or how about this Black Hole?"

"U...Uh...N-NONE OF THE ABOVE PLEASE!" Elsword desperately panicked, much to the humor of the guys and I.

"I say all three Aisha." His sister started cracking her knuckles in preparation. "It's time you finally learn how to grow up Elsword...THE HARD WAY!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Unfortunately right before I could witness the two on one beatdown Ara hurriedly scurried us to her room upstairs and closed the door, effectively ruining my chance to see it. After all that we couldn't help but stifle a few laughs, I mean a scenario like that doesn't just happen any day!

* * *

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I remembered the reason I got dragged into the nice girl's room in the first place, now impatient until I can finally visit Seris in peace.

"W-Well you see...about your game-"

"OH NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!" I already knew what Ara's gonna say and I didn't need it jammed into my head for the billionth time. "Look! As I said over and over again, this is just a game! There's nothing wrong with me playing it!" I stopped myself from outright shouting, although I raised my voice louder than usual.

"But I noticed. How your playing sessions gradually progressed longer and longer, up to a point where you even take it in a protective bag when you bathe. You became more and more distant after we saved Elrios from my brother and none of us took it well!" Much to my surprise she grew a backbone, albeit temporarily, and argued back with some confidence.

"Well of course I'm a little distant from the rest of the group! Rena and Eve are centuries old while you and everyone else are around your mid-late teens, if anything me being the most distant is natural because of our big age difference!" Obviously she didn't expect my counter argument, reverting back to her usual soft spoken self.

"But even before then, all of us were relatively close. It's only until a few weeks ago that you discovered that game and became addicted to it." She seats us both onto her bed and rested her hands on my shoulders. "What is it about it that keeps you coming back?"

"Because it's like dating a real girl, and how it treats players to an actual growing relationship." I explain the pros of the game to her, maybe she'll lay off after this. "Because there's only one heroine in the game, the developers really take the time to treat her as a real person and could afford to develop her personality."

"But those are the key words Raven: like dating a real girl, as a real person." She found the flaws right away and quickly extorted them. "Rena told me once that she resembled a deceased person you once a knew, a woman named Seris you called your fiance. Thanks to you playing that game everywhere you go, I also learn that you named the heroine after her. Is it because of her?"

Understandably I was shocked that I could barely answer. "I..." Was the only thing that uttered after my mouth before lowering my gaze.

"So that's it isn't it? A love interest that fills up the empty void of being together with someone?" Why couldn't I have seen this coming! The quiet and soft spoken ones are always good thinkers.

"Yeah." I admitted it, no longer wanting to go through the pointless argument any further. "Even all these years I still miss her, that's just how important she still is to me."

"What exactly did she do to become such a figure to you?"

"That's for another time, but now that you heard the truth what are you going to do about it? I'd be perfectly fine if you just leave me be."

In one swift moment she took my hand and stared at me with determined eyes. "Then we'll just have to help."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm going to help you find another lover in place of Seris!" She proudly declared.

Realizing the full effect of what she just said, I immediately retracted my hand away from her and started doubting her. "Hold on! After all this time what makes you think I can find a wonderful girl who doesn't remind me of her?!"

"I...I don't really know!" And back to her awkward self. "But I do know a great place to start!"

"Uh...where is it?" I had a bad feeling about this.

Unfortunately my fears were confirmed as Ara smiled. "They're right here! Why don't we start with the five girls here in the gang, including me!"

Tch, I was afraid it would come to that. "B-But I already know enough about you all! I doubt we could get one of them to change their feelings about me so quickly in a short timespan." Damn her, and just when I was thinking about that one person too...

"This'll be your chance to reconnect with the group then!" The ever so optimistic girl continued with her hair-brained plan. "You'll get to learn even more things about them and at the same time maybe you falling in love with one of us...or the other way around..." Her voice suddenly got quieter after that statement-

Nah she couldn't be.

Anyway Ara continued. "...Could bring us back to being one happy family, two birds with one stone. What do you think?"

"Hmm..." Well on one hand it'll be a pain for me to go through five routes where literally anything can happen. Though once I can get to know more about them they won't bother me as much when I'm playing my games, she's definitely up to something beneficial for both of us here...

Eh might as well give it a shot. I shook Ara's hand and agreed to her demands.

"So, who's the first girl you think I should start with?"

* * *

**Me: Well...it's been a while since I actually wrote a story. Disregarding that I hope you guys leave some reviews and let me know what you think, they'll give me more motivation to continue writing this fic and all my other ones and help me fix mistakes I made.**


End file.
